Haru has a Kink?
by A.H. Nox
Summary: Rin's was the first to be in a relationship with Haru. Makoto joined the two of them afterwards. But Makoto is the one fulfilling Haru's fantasies. Well, Rin can't have that. So he joins. (After Makoto is Loved, but don't have to be read together.) warning- boyxboy(xboy), kinks, bdsm, practically PWP. Pairing: MaRinKa. ONE-SHOT


**A/N:** Sequel to "Makoto is Loved" but you don't need to read that first. Stand alone. I just wanted a BDSM threesome because why not? This is practically PWP.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Free! or Free! Eternal Summer. (One can only wish)

* * *

><p>Rin, Haru, and Makoto were content with their three way relationship. None of them could imagine being with anyone else. So this was their arrangement. Of course, no one knew about their relationship. Being gay was one thing, but it was more unusual to be in a mutual three way relationship. So it was a consensus to keep their relationship a secret until they found the time right. Now sex. Well, it ended up being the same as their first time. Nothing really changed other than positions. Some times, only two of them got together.<p>

So when Rin arrived at Haru's house on the weekend, he half expected Haru and Makoto to be fucking each other. But it was quiet. Rin shrugged. It didn't seem as though the two teens were home. Yet, their shoes were by the entrance. Thinking that they might be getting ready, Rin walked upstairs to the master bedroom. The only bedroom with a bed big enough for the three of them. Although he was expecting to see his boyfriend or boyfriends naked and aroused, he was not ready for the sight he saw.

Makoto was naked. And he was aroused. Haru, on the other hand, was not in the room. However, this wasn't what shocked Rin. It was the fact that Makoto was blindfolded, gagged, and tied up. Makoto's legs were splayed apart with a spreader bar which was hanging from the ceiling. This caused Makoto's hips to be fully elevated from the bed. Ropes tied the tallest male's arms behind his body. Unable to see or make a sound, the brunet squirmed on the bed uncomfortably. Worried about his lover, the red head made quick movements to free his Makoto.

"Don't touch him." An aloof voice called from the doorway.

"Haru, what are you..."

"He needs to be punished more." Haru was dressed in long black leather pants with a riding crop in his hand. Rin gulped. Haru looked beyond hot.

"W-What for?" Rin's voice cracked to which he blushed red. He was able to regain his composure before Haru answered. The raven haired teen walked to the bedside and ran the crop down Makoto's side.

"For being," Haru flicked the crop against Makoto's ass. "a bad," another flick, "boy." The last smack was followed by a moan from the tied up brunet.

"Haru stop! You're hurting him!" Rin grabbed the free style swimmer by the shoulder and pulled him back. No matter how hot that moan from Makoto was, he wasn't going to let Haru beat their lover.

"Am I really?" Haru stretched out his crop and stroked Makoto's raging hard on. Pre-cum gathering at the tip. The crop made it's way up to Makoto's nipple. A gasp escaped from the giant, and he squirmed where he laid. Haru stepped away from Rin's loosened grip and removed Makoto's gag.

"R-Rin?" He gasped out. The concern in his voice stayed the same. Rin sighed.

"What's going on, Makoto?" Rin asked, hoping Makoto could help him make sense of the situation. Makoto turned bright red.

"Um...Haru and I are...er..."

"We're fucking."

"Haru!" Makoto exclaimed and tried to wiggle out of his bonds. No matter what they three of them did, Makoto would retain his delicate soul. Even the mention of the word sex got him blushing like a virgin.

"I can see that." Rin replied, giving Haru a dirty look. "But what's with the ropes and beating?"

"I would think you'd be more knowledgeable, Rin. It's BDSM," said Haru. Makoto whimpered, embarrassed by his actions pointed out blatantly. "It's a kink that people-"

"I know what it is!" Rin interupted Haru, turning a bit red himself.

"I'm not being forced into this, Rin. If that's what you're worried about." Makoto spoke up. Rin fell silent. He didn't know what to make of the entire thing. Since when did Haru and Makoto start doing this? And they both enjoyed it? Were they ever going to tell him?

"I only found out recently. Haru just never got around to telling you about his kink. He didn't know how you'd respond to being a sub like this." Makoto yearned to put his hand on Rin's back to comfort him. Hopefully, Rin got the message.

"That's enough from you." Haru put the gag back on Makoto and turned to Rin.

"Wha-" Rin sputtered. This was Haru's kink? A kink that he had before Makoto joined?

"Admit it. Before, you would've thought that this kink was strange." Haru approached Rin and circled behind him. He pressed his half naked body against Rin's back. The red head emitted a slight moan when he felt Haru's bulge against his ass. "But now, it's fucking hot." The raven haired teen slipped his hand up Rin's shirt.

"Making your partner immovable." Haru kissed the back of Rin's neck. "Touching him where ever you want." Another hand went up Rin's shirt. "Arousing him until it hurts to even squirm." Haru scrapped his teeth against Rin's neck.

Rin started to breath heavier. His pants were getting tighter, and it was getting harder to think straight.

"You can prepare your partner so they're your dish ready to be ravished." The hands moved simultaneously with Haru's teeth. One hand dropped to squeeze Rin's crotch and the other rose to tweak Rin's nipple. At the same moment, Haru's teeth buried itself into Rin's shoulder.

"Shit." Rin groaned and rolled his hips into Haru's hand. He wanted it so bad. He wanted to be in that much power. To watch his loved one on the brink of orgasm only stopped by his own hand. Fucking hot.

"But you're not assigned that roll." _Click._

"Haru, what the fuck?" Rin couldn't move his hands freely. In a moment's notice, Haru had handcuffed Rin's wrist behind his back with leather cuffs. Caught by surprise, he was easily pushed onto the bed, next to Makoto.

Makoto let out a sound of confusion and worry. He could hear what was going on but the uncertainty drove him insane. It sounded like Haru was making his move.

"You love that power being a dom holds. But I want to see you beg to cum. Cry because you want it so much. I want to see you humiliate yourself. I want to see you go crazy with lust." Haru pulled the back of Rin's hair to tilt it back. A sharp intake indicated pain. But the bulge Haru's knee was massaging told him that pain wasn't the only emotion.

"Fuck y-"

Haru cut him off with a kiss. His own tongue thrust into Rin's mouth and demanded control. He ran his tongue against Rin's teeth and bit down on his tongue. The red head let out a yelp of pain but moaned when Haru suckled his tongue. His breathing thickened and his thoughts became muddled.

Haru sat on top of Rin's waist. "We need a safe word. Makoto's is Iwatobi-chan. Though he can't really speak right now." The raven haired teen reached over and teased the tip of Makoto's cock, earning a sweet whimper.

"Can't the safe word be 'no'? Why make it so complicated?" Rin rolled his eyes.

"Cause you're complicated. You say no when you really mean 'fuck me harder'." Haru leaned down and nibbled on Rin's collarbone.

"Samezuka."

"What about it?"

"The safe word!" Haru realized that Rin was bright red. "S-samezuka will be the safe word." Rin couldn't look Haru in the eye. It was too embarrassing.

"Perfect. Do you hear that Makoto? Rin's going to play with us." Haru rolled his hips against Rin's and bit his collarbone harder.

"Ah!" Rin suddenly realized he couldn't cover his mouth. Biting down on his lip, Rin held back a moan with every caress Haru made.

"This is perfect." Haru licked Rin's lips and tugged on the lower lip he was previously biting. The raven haired teen pumped Rin's cock and slid his thumb over the head multiple times. Bringing him to near orgasm, Haru released his grip.

Haru grabbed Makoto's length and put it into his mouth. He worked his way down the entire shaft and choked on it. Sucking hard on the head, he kissed the length and licked the underside. The brunet was squirming where he lay. His muscles flexed each time Haru went down on his hard on. Moans were endless. Rin thought all of this was torture. But it all ended with a displeased grunt from Makoto.

Haru had slipped on cock ring. It was hard to tell in the lighting but it seemed as though it had a green tint. It was beyond hot. Rin swallowed thickly as he watched Makoto try to speak. As he tried to move his hips for friction. As the precum beaded at the tip and spilled over. And in his fantasies, he didn't notice Haru strapping him in a more elaborate cock ring.

"Haru! What the fuck is all that?" Rin tried to move away. It had more straps than Makoto's. _A cock harness? Really?_

"You talk too much." Haru strapped a gag ball to Rin's mouth. Shocked, Rin laid still. Was this supposed to be arousing for him? "Now relax." Haru whispered as he kissed the tip of Rin's cock. Breathing heavily, he gasped when something entered his piss hole. _What the fuck? _Rin realized it was part of a harness and, when Haru finished putting it on him, Rin noticed it was tight around the base of his cock. He felt a flick to his hard on and flinched.

"Perfect. You only cum with my permission." Haru stood above both teenagers. And both subs gulped.

**~marinka~**

"Ah! Ahn...ah...mnn...haa...ah!"

"Mnn...ah...haa...haaa...Haru..."

Desperate.

Hungry.

Feral.

Cum.

The only thing that Rin and Makoto wanted was release. Both of them had the same thoughts. They hadn't wanted anything more strongly. The tightness around the base of their lengths kept them from release. For Rin, not a drip of pre-cum seeped through the urethra plug.

"H-Haru...no...no more...ah...mmn." Rin sunk into the bed. Makoto had been taken down from his ropes a while ago. Now, both teens were hand cuffed and on their hands and knees. Well, more their elbows and knees. Each faced away from the other, their asses nearly touching. Nearly because Haru had fed their asses with a dual dildo. So Makoto and Rin were connected as one...in a different way.

"C'mon Rin. You can't let Makoto down." Haru took his riding crop and smacks the dual dildo not buried in his lovers' asses. The impact elicits a moan from both parties. Gasping, Rin shifts his position only to hear Makoto cry out in surprise. And in turn, the movement Makoto makes rebounds to move the dildo inside Rin.

Movement from one body caused the dildo to move in the other, which caused more movement. Thus was a cruel and arousing cycle of pleasure. Haru didn't have to do anything.

"R-Rin..." Makoto gasped, almost pleading. Moaning under his breath, Rin pushed back on the dildo, pushing it more into his brunet lover. "Rin!" Makoto whimpered and moved his own hips back desperately to feel more. Rin, who was unused to having anything in his ass, groaned and fell onto his face.

"Makoto...mnf...ah!" Rin bit back his voice. He wasn't used to it at all. The full feeling. The loss of power.

"Haru! Haru! I want to come. Ha-ahn! P-please Haru!" Makoto continued to impale himself on the dildo and gripped the bedsheets. It took all his willpower to not reach down and stroke himself.

Haru leaned down to Makoto's level and smashed their lips together. The passion in the kiss grew and eventually it became a plea for release from Makoto to Haru.

"Fucking..." Rin keened. Makoto's hips knew how to move. And hearing the sounds that his lovers were making while kissing... "Haru, hurry and fuck us. I need your cock buried in my ass." The red head said in between gasps of pleasure.

"That's all I wanted to hear." Haru pulled down on Makoto's lower lip, drawing out a shuddering moan. "But it won't be mine." The raven haired teen pulled out the dildo with a swift pulled. Makoto whined and buried his head in the bed. Rin, on the other hand, cursed under his breath.

Kissing Makoto sweetly once more, he caressed the brunet's cheek. "I want you, Mako, to fuck Rin. I want you to bury this package of yours and make him cry." Haru groped the brunet's hard organ and licked the shell of his ear. The freestyle swimmer released both of his subs out of their bonds. At Haru's instruction, Rin was allowed to lay on his back but had to open his legs for Makoto. At this point, Rin had thrown his pride out the window. He just wanted to cum, whether that meant being fucked into the bed by Makoto or the other way around.

It was hard for Makoto to breath. Rin was laid out in front of him like desert. Mouth watering. Alluring. He crawled forward and took Rin's lips. Then kissed Rin's collarbone. Then his chest. Then his stomach. Then Makoto entered.

"F-fuck!" Rin tightened his grip on his legs. Not knowing if he was allowed to let them go yet. Makoto pressed his forehead against Rin's shoulder. Rin was too tight. And he was getting tighter.

"R-Rin. Please...haaa...relax." Makoto groaned and suckled the red head's neck. Rin nodded and took a couple deep breaths. Makoto kissed Rin and while their tongues danced, Mako began to move. Haru just watched. He wanted the two of them to fuck like horny bunnies. He wanted them to get a taste of what they wanted before continuing with his play.

Rin gave up with holding his legs, and was reassured of his decision when Haru didn't correct him. He linked his arms around Makoto's neck and held on. The brunet had picked up and stared to pound Rin at a brutal pace. The red head was left gasping for breath and in pleasure.

"More Makoto! Harder...ah! Fuuuuuck." Rin tried to move his hips back to meet Makoto's thrusts but failed. It was time.

"Makoto." Haru stopped the tallest teen with a hand on his shoulder. With a whimper, Makoto stopped, fully sheathed in Rin. "Filp him over. Don't pull out."

Rin gasped as Makoto's cock grew more in excitement. He turned the red head around and waited for further instruction. Slathering himself, Haru neared the brunet and pushed him forward slightly.

"Ready?"

Makoto nodded enthusiastically. Without further ado, Haru entered his love and made sure to make deep thrusts, not focusing on the speed or power. The pace made Mako mad with lust. He moved his hips back and forth, forgetting about Rin underneath him. Rin, unsatisfied, moved his hips to get the speed Makoto had before Haru joined the duo.

"Haru, please! Just fuck me senseless. Make me unable to walk or swim for days. Haru!" Makoto stopped moving altogether, too frustrated to even try.

Both Rin and Haru were surprised. They both didn't think Makoto would be the first to break. To be honest, they both thought it'd be Rin. The red head _was_ the impatient one. Exchanging a look, Rin smirked.

"Alright." Haru said before thrusting into Makoto with more force and speed. At the same time, Rin moved his hips to the best of his abilities. Already knowing Makoto's pleasure spot, Haru purposely grazed it multiple times. And each time, Makoto groaned and jerked his hips forward, hitting Rin's prostrate.

Unable to deal with the complete new feeling of pleasure, Rin couldn't control his hips, and he clawed at the sheets. It was too good. Shit. He could really get hooked.

"Haru! H-Haru..." Makoto cried. Unable to tease the brunet more, Haru gave him what he wanted. Hitting the gland straight on, Makoto swore he could see stars. "AH! AH! HYA! MNN. AHN!" The brunet bit Rin's shoulder as his hips convulsed and pounded Rin's prostrate. With a gasp and a whimper, Rin came all over the sheets. His insides tightening around Makoto's cock. With a cry, Makoto climaxed as well, falling on top of the red head.

Haru pulled Makoto's hips up and picked up the pace as he neared his own climax. With a silent moan, Haru came as well on top of both the bodies underneath him. Covered in Haru's come, Rin and Makoto looked up at him and welcomed him in both arms as he collapsed on top.

"That was fucking hot." Rin smirked and kissed Haru. "We should tell each other about our kinks more often."

"Just enjoy the moment." Haru teasingly pushed Rin's shoulder as Makoto cuddled the raven haired swimmer.

"I love you. Both of you." Makoto said with a tired grin.

Haru and Rin both turned red. They still weren't used to this new dynamic to the relationship. The verbal declaration of love.

"I love you too."

"Me too. Like mackerel and pineapple." Haru observed. And the other two laughed. Slightly nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **It is done! Wow. It ended poorly. But how do you end a hardcore threesome? With a healthy serving of mackerel and pineapple. Facepalm. Thank you for reading!


End file.
